vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardevoir
|-|Gardevoir= |-|Mega Gardevoir= |-|Shiny Gardevoir= |-|Shiny Mega Gardevoir= Summary Gardevoir (Japanese: サーナイト, Sirnight) is a dual-type Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon, and prior to Generation VI, a pure Psychic-type Pokémon. It evolves from Kirlia starting at level 30. It is one of Ralts's final forms, the other being Gallade. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir using the Gardevoirite. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir Origin: Pokémon Gender: Species has an equal gender ratio, but most popularly female Age: Varies Classification: Psychic/Fairy Type, Embrace Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Healing, Energy Projection, Magic, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Sleep & Confusion Inducement, Shadow Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Micro-Black Hole Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Life Force Draining, Plant Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Duplication, Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Curse Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Martial Arts and Sleep Manipulation, Dynamax, Immunity to Dragon-type attacks (within limitations; dragonic-originated energy and abilities capable of bringing down organisms equal to or superior than the Legendary Pokémon should be capable of bypassing the natural immunity) and Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Doesn't feel the pull of gravity due to its own psychic power) | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other 3rd stage Pokemon) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard, mega evolution gives Gardevoir a severe power boost) Speed: Relativistic via powerscaling (Comparable to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't focus on physical strength) | Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Srandard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks and hundreds of kilometers via teleportation. Standard Equipment: 'None Notable | Gardevoirite 'Intelligence: Gardevoir are highly intelligent Pokémon, renowned not only for their extensive knowledge as a species of the Psychic-type but for their more unique trait as highly capable empaths, being capable of easily understanding humans, fellow Pokémon and other organisms in general through their ability to read emotions. Their own emotional status is highly reminiscent of humans: captive/tamed Gardevoir forge incredibly intense bonds with their human trainers, to the degree that they prioritize the health and safety of their comrades over their own, even willing to sacrifice their lives to ensure the protection of their trainers. In combat situations, Gardevoir often utilize their telepathic prowess in advance of performing maneuvers, in order to predict incoming strikes from adversaries and react accordingly and appropriately. Weaknesses: Weak against Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Same as before and Gardevoir can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Synchronize: Gardevoir's primary special ability. Gardevoir with this trait automatically and involuntarily "synchronize" their bodies with that of a single organism's which they have engaged in combat through a psionic signature. The Gardevoir's personality traits and even their physical condition are then passed on to the target organism, including any maladies and illnesses (such as severe burns, paralysis and poisoning). * Trace: Gardevoir's secondary special ability. Gardevoir that possess this ability automatically and involuntarily replicate the unique, often genetic trait of a single Pokémon, overlaying the "tracing" ability with the newly replicated attribute for at least a temporary period of time. * Telepathy: Gardevoir's hidden (tertiary) special ability. Despite its official status as a "hidden" ability, all Gardevoir possess telepathy. However, only a select few specimens are capable of maintaining a constant telepathic reading on other organisms while simultaneously engaging in open combat. * Pixilate: Mega Gardevoir's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gardevoir skin is enameled by an additional layer of fae magic, enhancing the potency of all their strikes classified as normal by a further 30% beyond a theoretical model of otherwise equivalent stats and abilities to Mega Gardevoir, and converting said attacks' composition to that of a fairy attack. * Instinct: One of Gardevoir's abilities in Pokemon Conquest. With its natural intuition, Gardevoir is capable of predicting the attacks of its opponent, even without the use of precognition, to swiftly evade enemy moves. * Perception: Another one of Gardevoir's abilities in Pokemon Conquest. Gardevoir is a perceptive Pokemon, so when Gardevoir is in range of one of its allies' attacks, it can and will avoid it easily. * Confidence: Gardevoir's final ability in Pokemon Conquest. Gardevoir, as a Pokemon that cares deeply for its allies, is able to use its psychic powers to boost said allies' defenses, so long as they're nearby. Moves Note: Only techniques that Gardevoir or its pre-evolutions Ralts and Kirlia can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, or Tutor Moves. Via level up * Misty Terrain: Using its fae powers, Gardevoir can generate a low-bearing mist of mystical properties, approximately several centimeters in height (from the ground to riding around a human's ankles) and traversing entire battlefields in width (varying between dozens to hundreds of meters) which acts as a protective veil against the infliction of status conditions (third-degree burns, forceful sleep, paralysis, etc.) on all beings within the field, as well as reducing the effective potency of draconic beings and their techniques by 50% due to the faerie element. * Growl: Gardevoir growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. * Healing Wish: A highly effective "sacrificial" support technique, where Gardevoir drains itself of sufficient physical health and fatigue to render itself unconscious, then "implants" the closest injured ally with the removed vitality via psychokinesis to heal their bodies. * Confusion: Gardevoir projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. * Double Team: Gardevoir travels rapidly and repeatedly across a short distance, generating several photorealistic illusionary copies of itself in the process to disorientate its opponent(s). * Teleport: Through psychokinesis, Gardevoir can warp its body across space to instantaneously arrive at another location. Effective range can vary from a couple meters up to several hundred kilometers, as Gardevoir is capable of traversing entire Pokéverse regions in a single "jump". * Lucky Chant: Gardevoir casts a psychic incantation into the sky through chanting, creating a "veil" which negates probability to a local degree by preventing the opponent(s) on the battlefield from scoring any possible "lucky" or fatal strikes to the body for up to 5 minutes. * Wish: Gardevoir casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Gardevoir's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. * Magical Leaf: Gardevoir fires a flurry of telekinetically-enhanced leaves at the opponent. The leaves are imbued with a psychokinetic aura that provides homing capabilities, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to evade. They also have slightly higher cutting power than "Razor Leaf" (which can casually slice through solid rock). * Heal Pulse: Gardevoir emits a directional pulse of passive psychokinetic energy outwards from its body, swiftly healing organisms in contact with the wave. While normally this move is used to heal others, Pokemon have been shown to be capable of using it on themselves to recover health. * Calm Mind: Gardevoir focuses its mind and becalms its fighting spirit in a brief meditation, elevating their energy output offensively and defensively in the process. * Psychic: Gardevoir projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses. Gardevoir's "Psychic" can be powerful enough to briefly collapse dimensional boundaries in the local region and form miniature black holes. * Imprison: Gardevoir manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Gardevoir also has complete knowledge of. * Future Sight: Through the power of clairvoyance, Gardevoir predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact coordinates at the appropriate time. * Charm: With the assistance of fae magic, Gardevoir gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their attack significantly. * Captivate: Gardevoir uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. * Hypnosis: Gardevoir utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. * Dream Eater: Gardevoir begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. * Stored Power: Gardevoir unleashes its potential power with a burst of omnidirectional energy: the strength of the attack increases when the greater amount of its potential energy reserves is tapped into. * Moonblast: Gardevoir absorbs rays of moonlight through the medium of its fae powers, before channeling it into a concentrated bundle of energy and firing it as an extremely powerful energy beam. Via Breeding * Ally Switch: Gardevoir uses its teleportation to switch positions between it and another comrade. While in game, it has the limitations of only switching places with another one of the trainer's Pokemon, this should not be the case in a normal fight. * Confuse Ray: Gardevoir sends out an odd ray of light that envelops the target. Once the move hits, the target becomes confused, and has a chance of not only achieving inaction when they try to attack, but will hurt themselves if said chance happens. * Destiny Bond: Gardevoir casts a curse on the opponent, linking the opponent's life with its own. If Gardevoir is defeated closely within the timeframe in which Destiny Bond was used, the assailant succumbs to the same fate as Gardevoir. * Disable: Gardevoir uses its powers to nullify the last move done by its opponent. * Encore: Gardevoir cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. * Grudge: Gardevoir casts another curse on the opponent. This time, if Gardevoir succumbs to its injuries and is defeated, the opponent becomes incapable of using the move that did Gardevoir in. * Mean Look: Gardevoir looks at the opponent menacingly, which somehow forcefully prevents escape from its opponent. * Memento: Another sacrificial move learned by Gardevoir, it takes all of the energy out of itself to cast one more curse on the opponent, in which the effect is that all of the opponent's offensive stats are sharply decreased. * Shadow Sneak: Gardevoir manipulates its shadow to quickly move behind its opponent, doing quick damage. This move is very likely to go before the opponent attacks his or herself. * Skill Swap: Gardevoir uses its psychic energy to take its special abilities and switch them with those of its opponent. * Synchronoise: Gardevoir releases an odd wave of psychic energy from itself. While the move is very powerful, it only affects individuals who have either the qualities of a psychic or of a fairy. Key: Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir Gallery Mega_Gardevoir_concept_art.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Psychics Category:Fairies Category:Nintendo Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Monsters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monster Girls